Interlúdio
by Lia Croft
Summary: "Não era uma questão de se acostumar com o tempo." - femmeslash, Panmione.


"Ele não gosta de você".

"Eu sei", você replicaria, caso sua voz não houvesse ficado entalada na garganta. Os olhos verdes de Pansy Parkinson continham uma malícia implícita, que momentaneamente foi capaz de interpretar apenas como sadismo.

De fato, a situação era favorável à ela. A biblioteca sempre fora seu refúgio, mas isso não impediu Lavender de invadi-lo, para supostamente "terminar seu dever de adivinhação" - no entanto, ela não precisava ter arrastado Ron junto consigo para isto, e muito menos trocar beijos com o mesmo toda bendita vez que Madame Pince se distraía.

Tinha sido pega observando-os. E justamente por uma das sonserinas mais odiosas do castelo. Seria a sua mágoa tão pateticamente evidente assim? Você se encolheu, sentindo-se pequena e acuada, o que fez um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios dela.

"Acredite em mim, é mais fácil quando se aceita isso." - e sem mais uma palavra, se retirou. Jamais poderia ter sabido disso, mas aquele momento, futuramente, haveria de significar muito.

**-x-**

Parkinson tinha razão. Ron não gostava de você.

_E nem teria como o fazer, certo?_

Você era chata, irritante, _feia_. Jamais seria graciosa como Lavender ou teria os cabelos tão sedosos quanto os dela - porque, por Merlin, você sequer parecia uma garota. Ele mesmo lhe dissera isso uma vez, lembra-se?

É claro que se lembra. A constatação fere-lhe amargamente e é responsável por trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos, e você as deixa escorrer livremente, julgando-se sozinha com seus pesares.

"Granger?", alguém lhe chama do outro lado do corredor escuro. Seu pescoço estala, dada a rapidez com que vira o rosto naquela direção, para ver a silhueta feminina que se aproxima de sua miserável figura.

Você esperou uma zombaria, já se preparando mentalmente para a humilhação... e justamente por isso não entendeu o olhar grave, quase empático, que recebeu.

Pois não conseguia conceber, à tal momento, que mesmo garotas confiantes como Parkinson passassem por este tipo de coisa. Pois você não se recordara de que, tal como você, ela tivera anos de cumplicidade trocados por uma personalidade entediantemente amena (devidamente compensada por um par de seios avantajados, _é claro_).

Não devia deixar-se simpatizar por essas pequenas semelhanças. Ela não era boa companhia. Não devia.

Ainda assim, aceita a mão que ela solidariamente lhe estende, mal sabendo que este pequeno gesto poderia muito bem simbolizar a sua perdição - a primeira de muitas vezes que você lhe confiaria intimidade incautamente, o que desencadearia mágoa inevitável.

**-x-**

Na verdade, ela te achava divertida. Ultimamente, Pansy tentava se manter tão longe da impulsividade quanto lhe era possível, e ser observadora fazia parte deste exercício.

Era no mínimo curioso como, mesmo postas em situações parecidas, vocês tinham maneiras totalmente diferentes de reagir. "Por que você ainda liga para eles?", ela uma vez lhe questionara, naturalidade impressionante ao induzir-lhe tantas reflexões com uma mínima pergunta.

E Pansy não compreendia - seus amigos não ligavam para você tanto quanto você ligava para eles, mas ainda assim, você continuava com esta sua forma grifinória de agir e pensar, colocando-os à frente de si mesma.

De fato, parecia não haver muito o que se compreender. Você poderia apenas ser tola. Talvez devesse tomá-la como exemplo; ela, que superou todas as suas decepções e que _cresceu _com isso.

Ao seu modo, ela parecia disposta a lhe ensinar.

**-x-**

Pansy gostava de considerar tudo que se sucedeu como mera consequência da crescente aproximação entre as duas, e era nesses momentos que você se perguntava se ela simplesmente não concebia o quão aquilo a machucava ou se, simplesmente, não ligava.

Afinal, ela não ligava para os olhares e as fofocas e as caretas de nojo, pois ela era _forte _e queria lhe fazer tão resistente quanto ela.

A sonserina também costumava dizer que era tudo uma questão de se valorizar; os outros veriam tanto em você quanto você vê no espelho. Não funcionava, mas você conseguia enxergar a bondade atrás de tais palavras, e sabia ser grata por isso.

**-x-**

A última pessoa (quem sabe não a única?) que tentara lhe fazer sentir-se bem consigo mesma fora Viktor Krum, e já havia anos desde isso.

_Ah_, Viktor. Às vezes se pegava recordando dele, e então, sorria. Fora rápido, passageiro, mas isso não bastaria para lhe fazer esquecê-lo - sempre tão cortês, um verdadeiro _gentleman_.

E tal como ocorre com Pansy, você ignorava o fato de que nunca poderia retribuir o carinho do búlgaro à altura; por algum tempo, continuaria mantendo ambos por perto somente por segurança, a despeito do platonismo de tais relações.

Quanto à Viktor, a eventual culpa que surgia graças à isto sempre se dissipava quando ele lhe apertava a mão gentilmente, dizendo com aquele sotaque engraçado que, apesar de tudo, sempre lhe entenderia e respeitaria seus sentimentos.

O fato é que Pansy não era tão compreensiva assim.

**-x-**

Ora, mas quem poderia culpá-la, no final das contas?

Você deveria entender que por trás daquela pose de durona, Pansy também poderia ser frágil. Você deveria entender que, dentro daquele relacionamento, não só você poderia sair machucada. E, acima de tudo, você deveria entender _que a paciência dela tinha limites_.

"Hermione! Porra, você não entende que não pode resistir para sempre!?" - ela berrou, exasperada, findando mais um discurso sobre como não estava mais aguentando a barreira invisível que você interpunha entre as duas. Mesmo que não houvesse aquele nó em sua garganta, você nada teria replicado - não sabia o que dizer.

Como explicitar toda aquela angústia em seu peito? Como fazê-la entender que, passado o estranhamento inicial por estar ficando com ela, você descobriu que não era uma questão de _se acostumar com o tempo_?

Pois você definitivamente não se acostumara com a língua dela em sua boca, invasiva, ou com o peso da mão dela possessivamente postada sobre sua cintura, ou com a vontade de se encolher toda vez que ela arriscava um toque mais ousado, geralmente motivado pela frustração de não conseguir ser tão íntima de sua alma quanto era de seu corpo; tampouco com suas atitudes firmes e que não deixavam brecha para constatações externas, ou seu humor ácido e as eventuais explosões, como ocorrera há pouco.

Felizmente, Pansy era sensata o bastante para entendê-lo sem que você precisasse verbalizar aquilo tudo. Tudo que ela fizera por você não era o bastante: nunca a amaria.

E você se xinga mentalmente mil vezes ao observar o movimento suave dos cabelos escuros, balançando sobre os ombros conforme ela se afasta; pois a maldita decência dentro de si clama que sentir _alívio_ num momento desses é errado.

**-x-**

E após tudo isso, quando por desventura topa com ela em meio à decadência da escola, você sente-se desfalecer ante a postura austera da garota. Um queixo erguido que não insinuava prepotência, mas incutia superioridade - não ter aprendido a ser assim é apenas mais uma das coisas que você lamenta a respeito dela.

E a boca se abre e fecha diversas vezes, pois você não consegue articular sequer um cumprimento. Pansy solta um risinho pelo nariz, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver Ron se aproximar de cenho franzido, como se estivesse prestes à puxar a varinha.

Oras, mais do que ajuizado; ela também não gostaria de encontrar a namorada sozinha com um dos seus _casinhos _passados, ainda mais quando tal pessoa fizera questão de tentar ferrá-los há menos de um dia.

E ela sabia que você e Ron acabariam juntos, de uma forma ou outra. O que ela não sabia - ou talvez _fingisse_ não saber - é que a última esperança de impedir isso ardera _tanto _em seu interior que a movera a fazer o que fez.

Pois ela achava que foram seus amiguinhos que tiraram você dos braços dela da última vez; será que tirá-los de você a faria dela novamente?

Pois caso sim, seria _fodidamente delicioso_ aproveitar-se da situação e fazer você entender o _porquê _de não poder se brincar com as pessoas desse jeito, Hermione.

Mas por ora, ela se contenta em vestir-se de indiferença, dando de ombros e deixando-lhe sozinha com Ron, que a abraça como se quisesse se assegurar de que você era dele.

E mesmo que isso fosse verdade, ele nunca poderia entender o motivo dos soluços que procederam o momento.

* * *

Bárbara acha que já escrevi angst (ou seja lá o que for isso) melhor. Eu também, mas de certa forma curti escrever isso daqui e espero que a história tenha servido, ao menos, para passar o tempo. Reviews SEMPRE serão bem-vindas.

A propósito, não, não acho que relações entre duas garotas só ocorram por causa de decepções com o sexo oposto. Eu só tinha um plot e a vontade de escrever.


End file.
